A Different Type of Party
by xxcabalinaxx
Summary: JIBBS. Set during season 3. Jenny really hates being a woman at times, but good ol’ Gibbs is there to make it better.


**TITLE:** A Different Type Of Party

**AUTHOR:** xxCabalinaxx

**CHARACTERS/PAIRING:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard, Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Abby Scuito, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard

**GENRE:** Gen, Friendship, Romance, Humor

**PROMPT: **written for monthly teaparty at madame_director on livejournal 37. "And now my perfect day is complete." (Eureka), 53. Bastard , 66. Rain

**RATING:** PG

**SUMMARY:** Jenny really hates being a woman at times, but good ol' Gibbs is there to make it better.

**WARNINGS:** ummm, a woman in extreme pain?

**NOTES:** Takes place somewhere in season three. And Jenny still has her long hair because I am not a fan of the pixie cut. Also, this idea jumped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone so I typed it up as fast as I could just to get it done. Not my best work but oh well. I'll go back at some point and edit it. Reviews/comments are loveeee.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, never has been, never will be, the whole shebang. And if they did belong to me, there would be lots of little Jibblets running around. Abby would have a field day.

* * *

Rain while sketching a crime scene was definitely not one of Gibbs's favorite things. One, it was cold and wet and make his clothes stick uncomfortably to his skin. Second, it totally fucked with the crime scene. "McGee! Get bagging! That evidence needs to be sealed so any prints don't get lost."

McGee nodded and stepped over a still forming puddle to get to the marked objects. Ziva was hunched over the sketchbook trying to draw out the dimensions but was having a hard time not getting the paper wet and destroyed. For once, Tony was keeping quiet, moving quickly and efficiently snapping photos from every angle possible. None of them wanted to stay out here and get drenched.

Gibbs took a sip of the blissfully hot, and blissfully strong, coffee in his hand. Mentally sighing, he kept an eye on Ducky and Palmer as they examined the body. "Time of death, Duck?"

Pulling out the liver probe, Ducky looked down at it through his glasses. "I would say somewhere between seven and eight this morning." Since it was nearing three in the afternoon, about seven or eight hours ago.

His phone rang in his NCIS vest pocket at he pulled it out without bothering to look at the display. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro, I need you to stop at a drugstore and get the strongest painkillers they have."

Gibbs gave his team a once over glance and turned to walk away a few steps. "What's wrong Jen?"

Her voice was tight with tension and it was only because he knew her so well that he could hear the slight wavering undertone. He could hear her inhale deeply, but she gave no reply. "Jen?"

"I need drugs. And I need them fast." Pained annoyance. "Please, Jethro." Soft. Anuished. Pleading.

There was only one reason to make Jenny sound so weak.

"How bad is it Jen?"

A choked exhale. "How fast can you get here?"

"Twenty-five minutes max."

He heard her make a strangled sound deep in her throat before the line went dead. Flipping the phone closed he shoved it back into his pocket and looked back at the team. Ducky and Palmer were finishing loading the body into the ME's truck. Ziva and McGee were tossing things into the back of the other van while Tony was making his way to the cab and opening the door to turn on the engine.

Gibbs smirked. The other two would see it as DiNozzo cheating and getting out of more work, but Gibbs knew when they got into the truck, they'd appreciate getting out of the cold and into an already warmed up ride. "DiNozzo, get that stuff back to Abby. I've gotta make a stop."

Tony nodded and closed the truck door. "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs watched both trucks pull out onto the main road before getting into the small navy blue NCIS standard sedan. He didn't bother going to the drugstore. What Jenny needed the pain meds for couldn't be helped by over the counter advil or tylenol.

He got to his house in fifteen minutes and immediately went inside to the upstairs medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle and was back downstairs in his car in less than a minute. He hadn't even turned the car off. He would have been back to NCIS in ten minutes, but traffic sucked ass and not even Gibbs driving at even more of a dangerous level than normal could get him back to the yard fast enough and the normally short ride took almost twenty.

He flashed his badge at the door and nodded to the security officer at the door, not bothering to stop for pleasantries. The stairs were faster than the elevator and when he entered the bullpen, he didn't bother going over to his desk. Starting up the stairs, Gibbs asked, "You seen the Director?"

"No, Boss" was the unanimous reply, or some variation of it.

Gibbs nodded and continued up the stairs and onto the cat walk. In traditional Gibbs fashion, he bypassed Cynthia and barged into the main office. Although this time, he kept his hand on the door handle to catch it and preventing it from banging against the wall. "Jen?" he called out softly.

She wasn't at her desk or sitting on the couch against the wall or in either of the chairs. He heard a rustling in the attached bathroom and made a beeline for the door. He rapped his knuckles against the wood softly. "Jen?"

He slowly pushed the door open, slipping inside to see what he could do to help. His heart broke a little bit when he saw her.

Jenny was in a heap on the tile floor, leaning against the ceramic toilet, one arm on the seat and her forehead resting against her arm. Her other arm was wrapped low around her stomach.

"Oh. Jen, c'mon." He stepped fully into the room and went to her, crouching down and smoothing back her fiery hair that was plastered to the sides of her face and her neck. She mumbled something, but he couldn't make it out. He stayed with her for a moment before putting his hands under her arms to help her stand. He'd get her out to the couch and give her the pain killers and maybe she'd be back to semi normal in an hour or so.

Gibbs lifted her about halfway up when she lurched back toward the toilet and was on her knees, head over the bowl. Saying nothing, he pulled back her hair, his hand resting warmly on the back of he neck rubbing small circles with his thumb. She had nothing left in her stomach and all she was doing was spitting up bile and sounding like her lungs were going to appear any moment.

She was done coughing in a few minutes, but the two of them stayed still, just in case Jenny's stomach decided to rebel again. The only sounds that could be heard were Jenny's harsh breaths.

He stood for a moment and filled the empty glass on the countertop with lukewarm water. He pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and opened it and shook two pills out into his palm. Once he got back to Jenny, he propped her against his side. "Here, take the meds."

Jen shifted so she was resting more against him. Shakily, she took hold of the glass and the placed the pills in her mouth. "Whatcha get?" she mumbled around the pills.

Gibbs held the bottom of the glass when he saw it start to waver. "No drugstore crap. Good stuff from my house."

Jenny nodded and handed him back the glass and turned so her face was buried against his chest. Even in her pain induced misery, Jenny knew what the good stuff meant and at the moment she was tempted to take another or two if it would make the relief kick in faster, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Her muscles cramped and Jenny let out a whimper, hunching over and starting to sink to the floor even further. Eye clenched shut, she grounded her teeth together to try and stifle the half scream that escaped. Jenny felt Gibbs wrap his fingers around on of her wrists and she grabbed on tight in return, circulation in his arm be damned.

The spasms stopped briefly and he stood and hoisted her up with him so she could rinse out her mouth in the sink. She spit the water out and sagged in his arms, grateful and glad that he was there with her. It had been a long time since she had someone to go through this with her. She'd forgotten how much easier he made everything. Ever since him, she'd just drugged herself up on whatever painkillers she could get and stayed in bed for three days.

"And now my perfect day is complete" Jenny grumbled softly.

Jethro laughed and without really thinking about it pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He wisely said nothing.

He guided her away from the sink and pressed his back against the wall, sliding down with her in his arms until the two of them were on the floor. He stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. She stayed curled on his lap, her legs tangling with his and her arms wrapping around his waist, fingers clutching weakly at his shirt. She was so out of it.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Jenny's shoulders, holding her tighter against his chest. His other hand pulled her cream colored blouse from where it was tucked in and crept underneath. He slid his palm down just inside the waistband of her skirt, resting it over her abdomen.

The little bit of heat his hand generated was nice and while it didn't make the pains go away, it helped. Just like she remembered it had those miserable days in Europe. Relaxing further against him she buried her face in the side of his neck. "I seriously want to die."

He smiled. "Nah, I don't think so."

Her lips quirked up, she couldn't help it. "I don't know, I think I'd get pregnant just not to have to go through this for nine months."

A pause, then, "Don't make promises you can't keep Jen." His tone was soft, something she so rarely heard from him.

Jenny could feel his blue gaze on her. Pulling back a little so she could see him, she returned the look head on. "I'd do it for you." Her voice hitched. "God, Jethro, you know I would."

He tipped his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know you would, Jen."

They stayed like that until the pain pills had begun to kick in and Jenny could move without wanted to scream, cry, or puke from the pain coming from her uterus. Not quite ready to go anywhere yet, she untangled herself from him somewhat and shifted so that she was pressed up next to him instead of on top of him. She placed her head back down against his chest, easily able to hear his heart beat through the polo he was wearing. His arm came around her again and he smiled contentedly.

Jenny was slightly disturbed from her dozing when she heard Jethro's phone buzz and his usual reply of "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey, Boss, uh, where are ya?"

"With the director DiNozzo. What do you want?" The fingers that started running through her hair were slowly but surely lulling her back into a state of semi-awareness. It was nice.

"Abby's got stuff for us Boss. She came up here 'cause she got a little concerned when you didn't magically show up in the lab."

Gibbs chuckled softly. Abby would be worried about something like that. "Well, I'm not moving so tell me whatcha got."

Tony put the phone on speaker and Gibbs listened to his team explain what they had found in the short time since they'd been back at their desks. A few minutes later he was ordering them to go pick up their guy.

It was almost six when there was a loud knock on the door to the director's office. He and Jenny hadn't moved yet and he just knew it was DiNozzo coming up to look for them. His senior agent's curiosity was something that would most likely get the agent into trouble until the day he died.

The main door opened and footsteps could be heard. Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, and Ducky all appeared in the bathroom doorway. Tony and McGee were carrying large bags of take out.

Jenny had been mostly awake for the last half hour, but had been perfectly content to just lay against Jethro and not move at all. The smell of the chinese food was getting to her though and she reluctantly sat up. "Hand it over Tony."

Immediately Abby sank down with Tony right behind her. McGee was a little slower about it and Ziva pulled over a chair for Ducky to sit in next to them all before taking a seat herself.

Abby took a bite of the dumpling in her carton. They were going uber casual this evening it seemed. "You alright Bossman? Didn't see ya for a while." The inquiry was paired with a pout and Jethro smiled.

"Yeah, Abs, I'm fine." He looped his arm around Jenny again, bringing her back flush against him as he ate the chicken out of his own carton. She gave him an amused look but when he purposely didn't look at her and kept on eating, she rolled her eyes and did the same, all the while very aware that his arm was around her slender waist and keeping her in place.

Everyone watched the gesture with various reactions. Abby with glee, the three field agents with surprise and a little bit of awe, and Ducky with knowing fondness. "Are you alright Jennifer?"

She smiled gently at the older gentleman, her exhaustion easy to see. "I'm fine Ducky. Really," she added reassuringly at the ME's raised eyebrow.

The mindless chatter was nice and easy to loose yourself in and Jenny enjoyed spending time with her favorite team. She was a little out of it because of the pain killers Jethro had given her; vicodin had a tendency to make her a little loopy, but she knew Jethro would take care of her the next couple of days. But she was getting sleepier as their impromptu bonding dinner went on so she set her food down and settled against Jethro again, wrapping her arm around him to keep both of them in place.

She felt him chuckle and sleepily asked, "What's so funny?"

"Maybe we should have parties in the bathroom every time you get your period. Who knows, maybe it'll get us out of those stupid public relations seminars."

Everyone laughed and Jenny swatted him on the stomach. "Bastard."

He kissed the top of her hair. "You love me for it." He whispered in her ear.

Damn. She hated it when he was right.


End file.
